The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a multi-user (MU) multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) wireless communication system 100 is shown. The system 100 includes a base station (BS) 102 and multiple client stations STA1 104-1, . . . , and STAn 104-n (collectively STAs 104), where n is an integer greater than 1. The BS 102 and the STAs 104 each can have a plurality of antennas. For example, the BS 102 can have four antennas, and each of the STAs 104 can have two antennas. The BS 102 transmits data to the STAs 104 in streams. For example, the BS 102 may modulate the data using orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) according to one or more standards set forth by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers.